


Over the mountins, thorns and Frozen heart

by thestudentofsherlockholmes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Disney References, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Original Songs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Referenced social problems, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teasing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestudentofsherlockholmes/pseuds/thestudentofsherlockholmes
Summary: What began like a good idea ends like a long journey. Elsa must save her beloved sister Anna from the sorceress. She left kingdom whit Kristoff in charge. A lot of pitfalls are waiting for her on the road, and she meets a familiar face from the past.





	Over the mountins, thorns and Frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Fanfiction, English is not my mother tong so please excuse my grammatical mistakes. Olso same characters are owned by Disney sam of characters are my own-

In the bay is standing little castle. In it live two sisters. The elder one, have white hair, have snow magic and she is queen. The young one has strawberry blond hair, has a big loving heart and she is a princess. Older sister woke up very early today. She looks outside and just enjoys the beautiful view. It was a special day in Arendelle, because today, Queen Elsa had a birthday. Three years have passed since the Great Thaw. All the while, Elsa tried to catch up with what she had missed in 13 years. Including her relationship whit her sister Anna.

They ware, closer then, before but Elsa was still little afraid, about frozen another human which wasn’t, her sister. That’s maybe why she was still without a lover. Of course, she doesn’t need a husband to rule, but sometimes Elsa imagining that someone was kissing her and touching her, all over her body. These images live Elsa whit red cheeks.

Yes, there was some suitors, but there were few of them because most of the other kingdoms were superstitious, they did not want to have anything to do with witchcraft. Or was too much afraid, or because of politician’s issues. But she did not want to worry about it, and She rather listened to the noise of the harbor and the city.

_What a beautiful day is in kingdom Arendelle._

_We hear the ice harvests song dawn here,_

_it will immediately brighten us and our hearts._

_Lon lives our beloved queen._

_Castle have open gates, so everyone can come in,_

_From a big distance or from next corner,_

_We want to say hi to the sun and pray just once._

_Long live our beloved queen._

In the different part of the castle.

Princess Anna was already awake, she was thinking about a gift for her beloved sister. She remembered her birthday three years ago, Elsa tried so much to make her happy, even with a cold. Ana smiled at the memory. She tried to get a perfect gift for Elsa, a gift which would express how much Anna likes her older sister. She trays cook cake for Elsa but that end up whit broken windows and awful smell. The second time Anna organized a little surprise party for Elsa, they have chocolate and some hot cocoa. But still, Anna wants something special like a dress or personal table, or same…

And then Anna jump out of her room and start running to the stables where Kristoff was feeding Sven. Jewelers that was answer but no same made of silver, but some ice one. And Anna knew a place where she can find just the thing she needs.

In the mountain far from the city, a castle is built but not just a simple castle, but the walls are made of solid rock and plants. And inside live women, her name is Sprigina a she is the witch. On her head, she had little headband made of flowers,(roses, daisies, and primrose). Her dress was green made of long leaves and grass, her corset was brown and made of tree bark. She wears grey stone shoes. She was standing before a big plant. The plant has thorns bud still one was missing. Without him, she can’t make her plan working.

_We all are happy, that we are well without any sickness._

_Without war and chaos. Thanks to our monarch,_

_All can come to the castle and take some snow ride._

_Lon lives our beloved queen._  

 _In the night will be Ball._ _There will be people_

_from all over the world. Maybe the queen finds a suitor._

_This song is a gift to our Majesty, from our love._

_Lon lives our beloved queen._

_Sooo! Lon live our beloved queen!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that You like my work. I would be happy if you live comment and Cudos. I also by very happy for some English proofreader, so if there is a good soul who would like to help me improve this work. I will be glad. Otherwise, I'll have to do with the compiler. Thank you all


End file.
